Estelle Dabney
Estelle Dabney is the Duncans' next door neighbor. She first appeared in Study Date. She was married to Mr. Dabney but in It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving it is later revealed that she divorced him. In Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band it is revealed that she has a son. She is one of quintuplets. It's also revealed that she is a big fan of Higgins and Zork. Relationships Gabe Duncan (arch-enemy) Mrs. Dabney does not have a good relationship with Gabe. He is always tricking her and pulling a variety of pranks on her. One time he said she had a bad case of "Dabneria." Also she tricked him and PJ into digging a hole in her backyard so she could put a hot tub there by saying there was buried treasure there. And one time Gabe glued her to her front yard. So for revenge she gave him a hat and when he took it off he was bald. They also had something in common once; both wanting to watch The Tears of Tomorrow. Teddy Duncan Out of all the Duncans, Mrs. Dabney has the best relationship with Teddy. She referred to her as the least disturbed of the Duncan children. PJ Duncan Mrs. Dabney does not like PJ much. In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, she believes that he is trying to start trouble with Gabe, while they are not trying to do so. As the series progresses she begans to like him more than she used to and starts to do do better than Teddy like when they shared a like in The Young and the Restless and became obessed with it and angered when it got cancelled. Bob Duncan Mrs. Dabney has a decent relationship with Bob. In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, she asked him of a normal favor of eliminating the smell of a dead opossum since he is an exterminator. They also found out that they love Higgins and Zork, so that could possibly improve their relationship. Charlie Duncan We don't see these two interact much throughout the series but they seem like good aquaintinces. Sometimes, Charlie is seen in the Dabney household. In the episode "Teddy and the Bambinos " Charlie and Mrs. Dabney are seen playing Charlie's game, Puppy Town. It seems that they might have a good relationship. Mr. Dabney In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, Mrs. Dabney hinted that she didn't like her husband very much. In It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving it is revealed that they're divorced. Amy Duncan There relationship is not a really close relationship but it is metioned in previous episodes the Amy does not like Mrs.Dabney that much. Appearances 'Season 1' *Study Date *The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney *Kit and Kaboodle *Up a Tree *Charlie is 1 *Driving Mrs. Dabney 'Season 2' *Let's Potty *Charlie Shakes It Up! *Scary Had A Little Lamb *It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving *Teddy on Ice 'Season 3' *Make Room for Baby *Bad Luck, Teddy! (Mentioned Only) *Welcome Home *Baby's First Vacation *Teddy and the Bambino Category:Dabney Family Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Adults Category:Antagonists